The present invention relates to a heating device for heating the interior of a motor vehicle.
Heating devices of this type are required in different sizes and strengths and are known from EP 0 464 955 B 1. The adaptation of the heater size to the respective installation space is generally associated with high fixed costs. Tools specific to the application are required, for example for adaptation of the length of heating rods, conductive tracks and contact frames.
To heat the interior of a vehicle, a number of heating devices are often used so that warm air can be introduced into the vehicle interior at different locations. This is associated with considerable costs, in particular if the individual heating devices differ in terms of their sizes or heat output.